dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 17
|Race = 1/2 Human-1/2 Android |Gender = Male |Date of death =Age 767 (revived) Age 774 (revived) Age 790 (revived) |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Future Android 17 (alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Gero (creator) Android 18 (sister) Krillin (brother-in-law) Marron (niece) Hell Fighter 17 (fusee) Cell (bio-matter component) }} Android 17 (人造人間１７号, Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go) is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests not deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. Appearance and Personality Android 17 has shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he wears a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch. 17 wears green socks and blue and white shoes. During his cameo in the Buu Saga, he wears a blue jacket and, during the Super 17 Saga, he wears a tan, knee-length jacket. Initially a reckless anarchist, 17 later reveals himself to be little more than a rebel without a cause. When he is revived by Shenron because of a wish that restored both the lives of all of Cell's victims and all the damage caused during the Cell Games, Android 17 goes on to live a life of peace in obscurity. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, 17 provided energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. He reappears in Dragon Ball GT when the scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu brainwash him telepathically and he is eventually merged with Hell Fighter 17, a Machine Mutant version of himself created by the scientists in Hell. Yet even without the ability to maintain his mind, 17 still exhibits some of his sensitivity. This is in stark contrast to his alternate self from Future Trunks's timeline, where he is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but himself and 18. While under Dr. Myuu's control, he forced his transformed-self to reveal his own weak point, thus allowing Goku to kill him. Android 17's strongest personal trait is his sense of self. He does his best to resist the will of Dr. Gero (or later, Dr. Myuu), and fights a futile battle against Imperfect Cell to assert his identity and his pride. He has an energy pistol which sees use by Future Android 17 against humans, although it is assumed to be generally ineffective against the likes of the Z Fighters. This pistol can be seen holstered to his character model in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. He is also shown to be very childlike for his age, often treating his trying to locate Goku to fight him as nothing more than a game, even deliberately avoiding asking for directions in order to "play the game." Similarly, he has a tendency to go off the road during their travel to Goku's house simply because he thought it was "fun", much to 18's irritation. In the anime, when he holds up two hunters in order to trick them into donating their energies to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb needed to defeat Kid Buu, Android 17 says something along the lines that they won a game.Dragon Ball Z episode 285, "People of Earth Unite" Biography Early Life Android 17 was originally a human, and the youngest out of him and his twin sister (the eventual Android 18).Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He is the first artificial human, out of him and his twin sister, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with cybernetics. Technically, this actually makes him and his sister cyborgs. Betraying Gero Android 17 and his twin sister Android 18 are awakened by Android 20 (Dr. Gero), when he is pressed into a desperate situation by the Z Fighters, who have surpassed his expectations because of the intense training they endured after Gero collected their statistic data. Severely disloyal to Gero in contrast to the android models which precede himself and his sister, Android 17 turns rogue on the scientist, impaling and decapitating him. Android 17 and 18 then proceed to activate Android 16, and decide to challenge Goku not because they have been commanded to do so, but merely as a form of entertainment. When Vegeta (as a Super Saiyan) intercepts the trio, 17 and 18 implore 16 to step in and fight, interested to see him in action (their main purpose for activating him in the first place). However, Android 16 refuses to fight him, thus prompting Android 18 to volunteer. When Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive as Vegeta's reinforcement when 18 dominates Vegeta in the fight, Android 17 takes the opportunity to ask if 16 will join the fight, though as he initially assumed 16 once again opts not to. When 18 breaks Vegeta's arm during the battle, Trunks breaks 17's non-interference truce because he could not bear to see Vegeta injured. 17 intervenes and fights against Trunks, dealing one hard hit to his head, almost knocking him out. At the conclusion of the encounter, everyone is rendered incapacitated, besides Krillin, who is spared so that Android 17 may see the others healed by Senzu Beans for another battle. This is one of many examples that sets Android 17 (as well as 18) apart from his future timeline counterpart, especially considering they are much stronger in the mainstream timeline than in Future Trunks' future. Later, 17, 18 and 16 arrive at Kame House, asking where Goku is. Piccolo (after fusing with Kami), challenges 17, hoping that he can defeat at least one of them and prevent Imperfect Cell from absorbing just one of his targets and achieving his perfect form, which would spell doom. 17 accepted Piccolo's challenge and contends to fighting Piccolo one-on-one, rather than fight with 18; this vastly increasing Piccolo's chance to win. Piccolo appears to have the upper hand in the battle; until 17 confesses that up until now he has not been taking their struggle seriously. Once both choose to go at full power, they find that they are an even match. Equal in both power and strength; 17 having an advantage because of his unlimited energy and speed, and Piccolo matching that with his regeneration and variety of energy attacks (Scatter Shot, Light Grenade, as well as other attacks). Android 17 almost gets injured by Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack, but he protects himself with an Android Barrier. The fight is an apparent draw until Cell's arrival interrupts the match (ironically, Cell is able to detect Android 17 through the nearby presence of Piccolo, who had engaged 17 in an effort to impede Cell's progression to perfection). Piccolo assists 17 in avoiding Cell and 17 thanks him in return. While Piccolo tries to aid in the battle against Cell, he is tossed aside after Cell admits to have become stronger. Struggling to defend himself, Android 16 steps in to fight Imperfect Cell. 16 is able to hold Imperfect Cell off for some time, repeatedly surprising him with intense attacks such as the Hell's Flash beam cannons. However, this sudden turning of tables creates an overconfidence in Android 17, who lingers to the scene of the battle, where the wounded but thriving Cell surprises and ultimately absorbs him, triggering his transformation into Semi-Perfect Cell. All evidence of Android 17 is destroyed along with Cell's initial body, when Cell detonates himself as a last ditch effort to emerge victorious in the Cell Games (as his design allows him to regenerate so long as a single cell of him remains intact). However, 17's life is restored after the Z Fighters use the Dragon Balls to revive those who died as a result of Cell's campaign. A second wish made to Shenron by Krillin removes the self-destruct device within 17 and 18's bodies (Krillin originally intends to use the wish to turn 17 and his sister into humans, but this proves beyond Shenron's power). Life in obscurity Android 17 makes a brief appearance during the Kid Buu Saga, while Goku gathers energy for a Spirit Bomb in an effort to defeat Kid Buu. Android 17, apparently a vagabond in a mountainous region, is walking down a forest trail when he recognizes Goku's voice, then encounters two hunters passing through. 17 raises his rifle to trick the two into raising their hands, unaware that they are supplying Goku with their energy. To the hunters' confusion, the android smiles and proclaims "You beat me to it", before raising one of his own hands. The manga-equivalent of this scene does not feature the hunters; Android 17 merely raises his hands to pass on his energy while saying "So it's Goku, huh? I haven't heard that voice in a long time." Prior to this scene, Kid Buu had previously destroyed the Earth with his Planet Burst technique, killing 17 again along with nearly everyone else. While fighting Kid Buu on the Sacred World of the Kais, Vegeta asks Dende to make a wish to Porunga for the Earth and the lives of all its good-willed inhabitants to be restored. The fact that 17 was not exempt from this wish, as confirmed by his appearance, is proof of 17's inherent goodness. Super 17 In Dragon Ball GT, Dr. Gero and fallen colleague Dr. Myuu brainwash Android 17 telepathically via Hell Fighter 17, a Machine Mutant version of himself created by the two scientists in Hell with the design of merging with him into the ultimate killing machine. Before merging, 17 asks Android 18 to join him, a gesture which she mindlessly obeys until a fatal attack on Krillin brings 18 back to reality, causing her to attack her brother. Seeing what she's done, he then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 locates his Hell Fighter counterpart and the two finally merge, becoming Super 17. The Z Fighters are shocked by the transformation until Vegeta attacks him, resulting in being knocked back by one punch. Majuub then tries in vain, followed by Goten and Trunks who attempt a combined attack, to no avail. Gohan then tries a Kamehameha, which does absolutely nothing to the super android (it was absorbed). Dr. Gero then tells Super 17 to demonstrate his true power, which leads him to strike down every Z Fighter, again using only a single hit. The Saiyans then assume their Super Saiyan forms, but Super 17 releases a Flash Bomber, weakening them enough to revert from Super Saiyan. Pan's ploy to have Gero bring 17 to a halt is ruined when Dr. Myuu reveals his programming placed him in full control of the super android, and so Super 17 kills Dr. Gero, for the second time. Piccolo and Dende create a gateway between Hell and Earth, allowing Goku to escape and confront Super 17, before any other Z Fighters can be killed. Goku is later joined by Android 18, whose appearance reminds 17 of both his own and Dr. Myuu's true nature, contributing to the ends of both Myuu (who was killed by 17's Electro Eclipse Bomb) and Super 17 himself. As is revealed after the end of the fight, the real Android 17's psyche gives the Z Fighters a chance to destroy the super android, and both Android and Hell Fighter 17 in the process, by taking complete control of the body of Super 17 and powering up as Android 18 was launching shots of energy. This reveals to Goku that Super 17 cannot simultaneously move while absorbing energy, thus leaving him vulnerable to physical attacks. It is then that Goku uses the Super Dragon Fist technique to literally punch his way through Super 17, with the resulting hole rendering him unable to absorb the ensuing barrage of Kamehamehas, finally killing him. According to Dragon Ball GT Perfect File 2, Goku's final request of Shenron at the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT to restore the lives of those who did not deserve to die between the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Sagas revived Android 17. There is some debate as to whether or not Android 17 and his sister are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special A Hero's Legacy). While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal, this might be contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. However, this could be because the Androids may not be considered part of the Z Fighters. Power and abilities Android 17 is one of the most powerful fighters in the world, due to the cybernetic enhancements Dr. Gero gave him, including an unlimited supply of energy, allowing him to have endless stamina and not tire out in a fight. He was powerful enough to be an even match for Piccolo fused with Kami. Besides his power, Gero's android technology effectively makes 17 immune to aging. Special abilities *'Accel Dance' – Android 17 and his twin Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with their Power Falling Star technique. 17's alternate future self and alternate future sister use it to kill Future Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and it is also Android 17's ultimate move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Android Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, used in Dragon Ball Z and several video games. *'Delta Combination' – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Endgame' – A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam' – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which his alternate future self and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Finish Sign' – A power up move that Android 17 used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Double Full Power Energy Ball' – An attack in which Android 17 fires two twin energy balls. His alternate future self used it on Future Gohan in The History of Trunks. Android 17 uses this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series. *'Kiai' – Android 17 uses a special type of kiai that explodes on contact with the opponent, whereas a regular kiai would just blow the opponent away. He uses this attack instead of actual energy attacks during his fight with Piccolo. *'Hypnosis Technique' – While under this from Hell Fighter 17, Android 17 used it in an attempt to brainwash Android 18, but it failed due to Krillin's intervention. Android 17 killed Krillin with a Power Blitz right after. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 17 fires Double Power Energy Ball, then does a 3 hit combo with Android 18. They both then fire an Energy Wave. *'Now We're Playing for Keeps!' – An attack Android 17 used against Piccolo. *'Photon Flash' – A technique his alternate future self uses in The History of Trunks special. It is an energy wave emitted from the hand of its user. Photon Flash was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of Android 17's Blast 2 attacks. However, in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2, it was named Full Power Energy Wave and is his Ultimate Blast. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for androids 18 and 17 in the ''Budokai'' video game series. *'Accel Shot' – Android 17's version of the Infinity Bullet. It is one of his ultimate attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Power Falling Star' – The technique used to finish the Accel Dance. Named in the Budokai series. It is called Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Hell Spiral' – A team attack used by Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Buster Swing' – Android 17's grapple toss in the Budokai series. *'Power Strike' – Android 17 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Violence Hold' – One of 17's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 18. *'Savage Combo' – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 18. *'Avenging Fork' – A spin kick technique used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' (in cutscenes) *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' (in cutscenes) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (Support-type character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Shigeru Nakahara *'Ocean Group Dub': Ted Cole (DBZ), Ethan Cole (DBGT) *'FUNimation Dub': Chuck Huber *'Latin American Dub': Genaro Vásquez (DBZ), Rolando de la Fuente (DBZKai) *'German Dub': Timm Neu *'Italian Dub': Patrizio Prata *'Portuguese Dub': Ricardo Spínola Major Battles *Android 17 Vs. Dr. Gero/Android 20 *Android 17 Vs. Z Fighters *Android 17 Vs Piccolo *Android 17 Vs. Imperfect Cell *Android 17 Vs. Trunks *Android 17 Vs. Android 18 Trivia *Android 17 is the only android of the trio never to meet Goku (both in the manga and anime unless one counts Super 17). Despite this, he was (in the manga at least) still somehow able to recognize Goku's voice during the conclusion of the battle against Kid Buu, to provide energy for the Super Spirit Bomb. This also occurred prior to his officially meeting Goku as Super 17. However, given that 17 was initially programmed to destroy Goku, he may have had the chance to view and hear data of Goku. *In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks recognizes Android 17 when he attacks him. This seems impossible, though, because Trunks was a baby when 17 was activated and never saw him. However, it is possible that he could have met him afterward offscreen (in the 7 year time period between the Cell Games and the Great Saiyaman Saga, the 10 year time period between Kid Buu's death and the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, or the time period between the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament and the beginning of Dragon Ball GT) or that one of the Z Fighters told Trunks about him. *Android 17 is revealed to be a very adept driver despite having no prior experience. He easily manages the stolen truck while driving off-road and successfully gave the Toad Warriors, a group of motorcycle bandits, the slip by luring them into an oncoming train and swerving at the last second. This may be explained due to Gero's designs (Gero may have given 17 the ability to maneuver and operate vehicles). On the other hand, it may be explained due to 17's previous human life before being turned into an android along with 18. 17 may have known how to drive during his human existence. *Android 17 is one of two major characters in Dragon Ball Z to be skilled in the art of ki and still wield any kind of weapon (his pistol), the other being Future Trunks (his sword). Despite this, he is only ever seen using his gun twice in the anime: during a flashback, and as his future self to kill an old man. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says 17 is the younger twin. *The Saiyan Elite in Dragon Ball Heroes looks identical to Android 17, but much shorter. Gallery References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Former Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army